Capsaized
by ElvenLord and Keyblade Wielder
Summary: Percy and co are sailing away from Camp Jupiter when the encounter a volcanic eruption. Thinking it is the work of Hephaestus and Poseidon, they press forward, but are they in for a surprise when they emerge from the ship. Canon pairing apply Takes place, supposedly, during the travel time in MOA. AU.


Funny, somehow the very thing that you're worrying about somehow doesn't happen, or does it? That question seemed to be going through my mind when I was making my way along the deck of the _Argo II. _It had been several months since we had first set sail in haste from New Rome, partly due to Eidolons posessing Leo Valdez and making him open fire on Camp Jupiter, giving that traitorous villian Octavian all the "ammo" he needed to instigate war with Camp Half-Blood, which is where I spend the majority of my time, when I'm not with Paul Blofis or mom.

Many of you have guessed, I'm a half-blood, son of Poseidon with Sally Jackson (my mother). A lot has happened in my 17 or so years of life, but the last five have been truly chaotic. It all started when I was 12 years old. Having your mom kidnapped by your then unknown uncle, and fighting the Minatour certainly did a good job to endear me to the truthfulness of my paternal identity.

Somehow through that first quest, and the subsequent ones that followed, many of which included a stint at holding up the sky, which gave me a very dashing streak of silver in my hair, due to the exertion that no demigod should have to go through, I managed to survive. I also managed to save Olympus from the terrible fate that awaited it. It was during these four years since that fateful night when I fought the Minatour that I relived some of the worst moments that the Olympians had to face on their eons of existence.

Kronos, the Titan of Time, and Father to the majority of the Olympians, rose and inhabitated Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. There had been a lot of fighting throughout the months since I accidentally unleashed Typhon, the storm giant, from his prison in Mount St. Helens. It all culminated with the defense of Manhattan, which is where the Empire State Building is located, on top of which, at the 600th Floor resides the splendour of Mt. Olympus. Having been there multiple times, I can say it is a sight to behold, but the only times that demigods like me are allowed up there are during the solstices, when the rules are a little on the laxed side.

Anyway, getting back to the defense of Manhattan, the fighting pushed us back to the very throne room of the Olympians. Kronos-inhabitated Luke Castellan finally made it to the throne room, but at the eleventh hour, Luke was finally to break Kronos's hold on him, long enough for him to take Annabeth's dagger and cut his one vulnerable spot. He had taken the Curse of Achilles on himself in order to make his body durable enough to host Kronos. With Luke's death, Kronos was defeated and thanks to the reinforcements from the underworld as well as my father's timely arrival in the battle against Typhon, the revival of the Titan war came to an end.

Now enough about what got me here to this moment, though the stories I could tell you of my time as a Praetor in Camp Jupiter would barely cause a dent in the ocean that is my life (pun unintended)

You know that thing that I was worrying about, well it seemed to happen whether I liked or not. Sitting down in my bunk, listening to the sound of the air flow by, thanks to the engines that Leo and the Haphaestus cabin built into the ship, I was wondering what would become of the seven of us. Jason, who was my exchange from Camp Jupiter, somehow had gotten involved with this thanks in part to a very dangerous game that Hera/Juno had done. Hera/Juno had exchanged the both of us, and wiped our memories so that we'd be able to influence the other camps enough to accept the help from the other side, unfortunately, Gaea in her infinite insantiy had other plans, and now we're on the run from Camp Jupiter, and we're somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, which is where my father's palace resides. My nautical sense was telling us we were just passing over iceland, which is where the Mid-Atlantic Ridge pokes through the water. Somehow the mortals below us were certain to see a plane flying overhead, thanks in part to the Mist, which hides the stuff that Demigods see, monsters and other strange phenomona.

Somehow in the midst of my recollection, Leo busts in the door with a frantic look on his face.

"Yo Perce!" he calls. "You don't feel that?"

"Feel what" I asked.

No sooner do I ask then I feel the very waters rumble underneath us. Somehow, both my father and Haphaestus are working in coordination with each other to make this happen. Leo feels it because of Haphaestus' connection to fire and volcanoes. I feel it because my dad is the Earthshaker. What we're feeling is the affects of a volcano erupting under the floor of the ocean. Normaly not something to worry about, but when you're a demigod with connections to volcanoes in general, they can feel a little worse than what the Richter scale says.

About that time, Leo and I rush out of the cabin and glance around to see our companions, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Jason, along with our escort, Coach Hedge, stare at probably the biggest volcanic eruption of all time. Little did we know what would happen when we finally emerged from the hold after Coach Hedge had us rush down and batten the hatches.

After we secured the hold, Leo went to the ship's room and took over at the till manually. He had a viewing screen built into the room, but it did little when the ship was surrounded on either sides by volcanic ash. Leo locks the tiller in as straight as he can make it, and rushes to his room, saying that there is little he can do, since his viewing ports are gummed up. The ship's lucky enough to have a volcanic ash filter in the engines, so they can keep going despite this. Somehow in the midst of the volcanic ash cloud, I feel what can only be called a connection loss to the sea. The last thing I hear before I black out is my father screaming my name in desperation "Perseus!"

_Really interesting idea I had. As you may have guessed I'm writing from Percy's POV. I'm trying it out for this story, but if I can't make it work, I'll have to edit both the prologue and subsequent chapters. What's going to happen to Percy and his seven companions? Stay tuned and find out._

_Until then,_

_EL&KW._


End file.
